User blog:NexusShiker/Light at the End of the Tunnel - CH 1
Chapter 1 The Unknown As she began to wake up, by the winds blowing her hair, Daniela opened her eyes and she looked up in the weird blue sky. She felt that it wasn't the same, Daniela then sit and looked around. - "Where am I?" - Daniela asked to herself while the wind kept blowing her blond hair. - "How did I got to this place?" - Daniela asked again, founding herself in a green plane hill. Nothing to be found, just green grass. Daniela began walking, trying to find someone else to answer her questions. But nothing, just the calm silence of the unknown. - "Hello?! Is anyone that can hear me?" - Daniela shouted, as she felt observed by the clouds. Hours of walking later, Daniela stood on a different layer of grass. This grass was somehow different, darker color and it would felt like it was Death had passed through that grass. - "This is becoming more weirder..." - Daniela said, as she began feeling scared. Daniela kept walking and walking. - "Doesn't this have an end?!" - Daniela yelled of frustration. But minutes after, not very long after she yelled; Daniela had noticed that she was to stand on a cliff, then running to see to get a better view of the world she was in. But the end was right in front of the cliff... - "What the... W-what is this..." - Daniela began to feel the fear running inside of her veins, as the cold possessed her body. Daniela was shivering, she got on her knees and vomited her feelings and expression for the view she was facing. Death really go through that grass. The silence was covered with nothing except death; the blood, the corpses lying on the ground, never she has seen such dirty grass, filled with the color of love for the war. But not just any corpses, animals such as elephant and lion corpses were laying on the ground as well. Who is Death? Who could possibly do such thing? This slaughter, this madness... The thoughts of Daniela kept growing as she saw every detail of this "playground". But Death is no one, but the scene she was looking. - "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" - Daniela shouted out loud to the sky, hoping the dark grey clouds would give her an answer. But the fragile ground cease. The cliff began to break apart, with Daniela standing on it. Getting hit by every stone whose was falling with her; - "When Death looks at you, and you have your seconds counted." - Daniela thought, as falling down the cliff. Reaching the bottom, under a pile of heavy stone, she was amazed and surprised how she was still alive, but losing the ability to move any bone in her body and bleeding, she knew that it was just a matter of time that she would pass away because of insufficiency of blood in her veins. From the small distance, footsteps were heard. As they got strong by the second that would pass, Daniela thought that there was still hope for her. She couldn't see her savior because she couldn't look at him or her, but her smile quickly changed... Waiting for a hand to hold, she faced the sharp and deadly metal of a scythe. Softly touching her neck, she began crying. As that someone rose his or her arms, Daniela yelled for help but it was rapidly cut off. Daniela gasped and looked around, she was relieved when she saw her bedroom. It was nothing but a nightmare, she thought. - "Daniela, breakfast is ready.'" - Daniela's older brother shouted from the kitchen. - "I'm coming" - Daniela replied back. But when she left bed and faced her mirror, the mark of Death was as her sight. On her neck there were scars. - "N-No.. Noo!!" - Daniela yelled, of desperation. Click here to read the next chapter Category:Blog posts Category:Stories